1. Field
Embodiments relate to an energy storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photovoltaic system may be used to convert a Direct Current (DC) power, which is produced by a solar cell, into an Alternating Current (AC) power. The photovoltaic system may provide the AC power to a grid to supply power to a load. When the production power of a solar cell is less than the consumption power of a load, all the power of the solar cell may be consumed in the load, and the grid may have insufficient power. When the production power of the solar cell is greater than the consumption power of the load, surplus power may be supplied to the grid.